tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Hi Ya Ya
"Hi Ya Ya" (여름날; Yeoreumnal) is a song recorded by TVXQ, and the first track in the special album 2005 Summer: Hi Ya Ya. Lyrics Jaejoong Yoochun Junsu Yunho Changmin |-|Hangul= Beautiful ocean bright Just You and I In your eyes I can feel heavenly paradise dont be afraid of waht you feel inside Thats OK You dont have to cry yourself Ill give you word Only one love You know no one can make ond happy as the way you do. baby thats the true love (my love) As always Im here Baby This is our world 눈부신 태양아래 그대와 단둘이서 (둘이서) 작은 배낭을 메고 함께 길을 떠나요 (떠나요) 달리는 창 밖으론 펼쳐진 푸른바다 (내곁에) 내곁엔 어느새 잠든 천사를 닮은 너 Dancing in summer paradise 사랑해 hi ya ya ya 여름날 우리 추억을 평생 간직해 표현이 서툴고 어색할지 몰라도 널 사랑해 forever come with me 하얀 백사장 위로 걸어오는 너 (오는너) 너무나 눈부신 모습 바로 볼수가 없어 (그대와) 시원한 바람 맞으며 단둘이 거닐 땐 (See my smile) 기쁘게 뛰는 내 마음 들릴까 걱정돼 till the end of time Dancing in summer paradise 사랑해 hi ya ya ya 여름날 우리 추억을 평생 간직해 표현이 서툴고 어색할지 몰라도 널 사랑해 forever come with me 십년이 지나도 이 모습 이대로 변함없이 그대 항상 내곁에 있었음 정말 좋겠어 till the end of time Always be happy together 사랑해 Hi Ya Ya Ya 끝없이 펼쳐진 하늘 우릴 축복해 Dancing in summer paradise 사랑해 hi ya ya ya 여름날 우리 추억을 평생 간직해 표현이 서툴고 어색할지 몰라도 널 사랑해 forever come with me |-|Romanized= Yoochun Beautiful ocean bright Just you and I In your eyes I can feel heavenly paradise Don't be afraid of what you feel inside That's ok you don't have to cry yourself I'll give you word only one love You know no one can make one happy as the way you do Baby that's the true love (my love) As always I'm here baby this is our world, Yeah Jaejoong Nunbushin teyangare gudewa danduriso (duriso) Yunho Jagun benangul mego hamke girul tonayo (tonayo) Yoochun Dallinun chang bakkuron pyolchyojin purun bada (ne gyothe) Junsu Ne gyothen onuse jamdun chonsarul dalmun no Jaejoong Dancing in summer paradise sarange hi ya ya ya~ Yunho Yorumnal uri chuogul pyongseng ganjighe JaeJoong Pyohyoni sothulgo oseghalji mollado Changmin Nol saranghae forever come with me Yunho Hayan begsajang wiro goro onun no (onun no) Yoochun Nomuna nunbushin mosub baro bol suga obso (gudewa) Junsu Shiwonhan baram majumyo danduri gonil ten (see my smile) Changmin Gappuge twinun ne maum dullilka gogjongdwe Till the end of time Changmin Dancing in summer paradise sarange hi ya ya ya~ Junsu Yorumnal uri chuogul pyongseng ganjighe Yunho Pyohyoni sothulgo oseghalji mollado Yoochun Nol saranghae forever come with me Junsu Shibnyoni jinado i mosub idero All Byonhamobshi gude hangsang ne gyothe Changmin Issossum jongmal johgesso till the end of time.. Junsu Always be happy together saranghe hi ya ya ya~ JaeJoong Kuthobshi pyolchyojin hanul uril chugboghe All Dancing in summer paradise sarange hi ya ya ya~ Yorumnal uri chuogul pyongseng ganjighe Changmin Pyohyoni sothulgo oseghalji mollado Jaejoong Nol saranghae forever come with me |-|Translation= Beautiful ocean bright Just you and I In your eyes I can feel heavenly paradise Don't be afraid of what you feel inside That's ok you don't have to cry yourself I'll give you word only one love You know no one can make one happy as the way you do Baby that's the true love (my love) As always I'm here baby this is our world, Yeah Under the bright sun, It's just the two us (two of us) With a small bag, Let's go away together (go away) Beyond the window of the the racing car, The blue ocean is wide open (near me) By my side, you've already fallen asleep like an angel. *Dancing in summer paradise, I love you, Hi ya ya ya Always remember our memories in the summer. We'll have to act quickly, So it may be awkward. I love you, forever come with me. Over the white sand, You're walking towards me (towards me) Your image is blinding, So I can't look at you right away (with you) While we walk together, Feeling the breeze (see my smile) I'm worried you'll hear my heart racing Till the end of time... *Repeat Even after ten years pass, your exact features Will always be with me without a change. I hope they will, till the end of time... Always be happy together, I love you Hi ya ya ya The endless skies will congratulate us Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs